Burning For The Flame Striker
by xxHaruNatsuAkiFuyu
Summary: Gouenji Shuuya 'helps' his female friends out, making them burn for this fiery male. Warning: Lemons. Click at your own risk.


**Chapter One: Gouenji x Haruna**

***Sweeter than chocolate***

Gouenji sighed. Practice had been tough today, Kudou was brutal. After all, they were preparing for the FFI, but not the ones they had been to as pre-teens. Yup, Gouenji and the team were back as candidates for the teenage FFI. The youngest of the team was Toramaru, who was at the ripe age of fifteen, practically new to High school, followed by many others such as Tachimukai, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu and others who were younger than them at gaduation, at age sisteen. Finally, the others were seventeen, whilst Tsunami, the eldest, was aged eighteen.

"Minna! Good play! C'mon, let's go back and get some rest!" Endou, the soccer freak, yelled at his team mates, pumping his fists into the air.

"Hai." The small murmur came from the crowd. Almost everyone was too tired to say something. Toramaru was already fast asleep on Tsunami's shoulders, who was trying to heave himself back. Tsunami attempted on being a big brother and tried carrying Toramaru on his bak, but that little boy was no longer little. Steadily, he was easily becoming the biggest on this team. gouenji, who used to peer down at him and give him advice, was now forced to crane his neck a little, and he wasn't liking that very much, despite being tall himself.

"C'mon guys! We've prepared your favourite!" A female voice rang out through the hall. Gouenji turned his head ninety degrees to see Otonashi Haruna, the ever so enthusiastic manager of Inazuma Japan. She, Aki, Fuyuka and Natsumi had food held out in their hands, and right now, most of the boys were sending silent prayers to the dead Endou Daisuke before they touched Natsumi's food. But no one dared to say anything, otherwise it was bye-bye, no kids. Poor Toramaru had to learn it the hard way when he'd tried to 'help' Natsumi out a little. Hardly ten seconds later, the young genius soccer player was on the gorund, writhering in pain. There was alot of shuffling around before the rest of the team moved to protect his family jewels while Natsumi glared at them, Toramaru mouthing a 'help'.

All this while, Gouenji's eyes were fixed onto a certain manager. Sure, the food tasted great, but he wanted something that tasted even better...his eyes trailed down the body of the ble haired manager as she bent down to pour some more rice onto Kogure's plate, who thought it would be funny to shove a frog down her bra. Fortunately for her, she was wearing and apron and an overprotective older brother by the name Kidou Yuuto. Gouenji gave out a faint grumble of annoyance as she leaned down and poured some more rice onto Tsunami's plate. For that, she had to bend down, which would let her shirt fall, but thanks to the apron, it wouldn't. Gouenji wanted something for his eyes, as well as the rest of his body to feast on...he would rip that apron off her, hell, he'd be ripping off even more, and no one would stop his quest for Haruna, not even Kidou or Kogure.

* * *

That night, Gouenji tossed and turned, thinking of a plan. He wanted, no needed Haruna. He could just picture it- her soft moans muffled as he kissed those petal pink lips, the boobs bouncing out freely as her dusty nipples hardened and her core, wet and dripping as Gouenji caressed her. He could feel his little friend down there getting a little excited. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to go and find Haruna. He stepped out of his room and quietly tiptoed towards the managers area, slinking into the shadows. Gouenji was good at being unoticed when he wanted to. Kidou insisted on having his room close to the managers, claiming that he could 'sleep in peace' without his team mates disturbing. But everyone knew the real reason. It was going to be hard to get around Kidou, but Gouenji suddenly felt superior. What was Kidou going to do, summon penguins? The ace striker would _burn_ them down, he couldn't wait to burn it to the ground **(Linkin Park, Burn it Down)**.

Gouenji walked casually into Haruna's room, peeking through the door to see her sleeping figure. It wasn't there. Gouenji felt his manhood becoming frustrated. Where was she? He was becoming fully erect, he needed her.

Gouenji went downstairs to get some cold water to cool himself off. But looks like he didn't need to, because the minute he stepped into the kitchen, a lovely aroma of chocolate and vanilla overtook his senses. There, with a bowl in her arms, whisking away, biting her lower lips, was the beautiful Otonashi Haruna. She always had crazy baking dreams, so it wouldn't be a surprise to see her in the kitchen at odd hours.

"Haruna," Gouenji's voice came out huskily. The bluette jumped and almost dropped her bowl.

"Gouenji-san," she gasped, clutching a hand to her heart as he neared her. "I didn't see you there." Her breathing was heavy, and he would make sure it got even heavier once he was done with her.

"Yeah." Was all he could manage to say in a strained voice. Being around her presence made him even more aroused, his cock actually _hurt_.

"What are you doing up at this time at the night?" She asked, regaining her composure. Gouenji could see a little blush creeping into her cheeks. Oh just she wait...

"Couldn't sleep. Shouldn't I be asking you what you're doing?" He asked, her vanilla scent empowering him. The chocolate didn't seemed to make it any better, just flared him up even more.

"Ah, okay. How about giving me a hand with these muffins? They're for the team tomorrow, just don't tell anyone, okay? Nice puffy muffins for the team!" She giggled to herself. Gouenji raised one of his eyebrows amusedly. Muffins, eh? Nice puffy ones. But he knew which nice puffy muffins he wanted to taste. So there he was, helping her bake. Sudenly, as the whisk splashed around, a few drops of chocolate flew out.

"Oh!" Haruna uttered a low gasp as the chocolate stained her, landing underneath her apron. Gouenji seized the opportunity like a lion stalking his prey.

"Here, let me," Gouenji said, finally able to get his 'sweet taste'. He undid the orange apron, revealing a low cut shirt and quarter length soft shorts. The chocolate had landed on her skin, onto her peachy cleavge. Gouenji licked his lips. Who couldn't resist sweet chocolate? Nimbly, he ran his tounge across one breast, savouring the chocolate, licking it until there was nothing, not even a trace, just a sheen, gleaming breast. He repeated the same process for the other one. Haruna hiccuped, shocked.

"Gouenji-senpai, w-what a-a-are you d-doing?" she stuttered, feeling dizzy. Gouenji cut her off by pressing a sharp yet sweet kiss to her lips.

"Don't say anything," he mumbled between their kisses. "Just go with the flow." Their small kiss had turned into a heated makeout session, with Gouenji assuming dominance. Yes, this was his goal. He would show them. He slowly nibbled on Haruna's lower lip, asking for entrance. She readily accepted, and Gouenji plunged his tounge into his mouth, Then began the battle for dominance, but Gouenji would never let her in. Haruna let out a moan she had been holding back and clenched her legs together. She could feel herself dripping wet. Her body _burned _ and craved for the flame striker.

"G-Gouenji-kun," she moaned loudly. She didn't care if anyone woke up. She needed him.

Gouenji didn't respond, he knew what he needed to do. Gently, his hands found their way under Haruna's shirt, making patterns against her skin. Slowly, he pushed the barrier away, droppng it on the floor, leaving Haruna bare waist up except for her bra.

"Don't do anything," Gouenji growled, animalistic features popping up in him. He was becoming a new Gouenji. Was this how Fubuki used to feel with Atsuya constantly taking over?

The baby pink bra covered Gouenji from his muffins, but he wasted no time in ripping that off. Just like his fantasy. The peachy boobs bounced out, the nipples soft and dusty. Gouenji's little friend was growing harder, and he grinded himself against Haruna, her moans becoming louder as she felt how hard he was. He immediately started sucking, placing his mouth on one and using his slender fingers to massage the other. Haruna's moans were out of control now. Gouenji's skilled tounge and fingers made her even wetter. He ran his tounge over the nipple, feeling it harden as he kissed his, sending tingles down her body. His fingers, pulled, tweaked and caressed the other one. He _wasn't _going to make this easy.

He switched sides, letting the other breasts enjoy the same treatment. Gouenji couldn't contain himself any longer. He felt Haruna tugging at his shirt, and he helped her take it off.

Haruna couldn't help but admire Gouenji's upper body. His torso was toned, and muscular six packs. But she wasn't admiring for long. Gouenji had finished with her upper body and was trailing kisses down her body. Haruna gasped as she felt Gouenji's hardness. He really wanted it. She was about to unbutton them, but Gouenji put in his dominence.

"I said, _don't _do anything," he growled possessively. "Now I'll have to punish you." He said punished in a tone barely above a whisper, but Haruna knew it was dangerous. But she couldn't help but feel excited. She clenched her legs together futher as Gouenji pulled off her little trackshorts. Her light, mint green panties were soaked to the core.

"So wet for me," Gouenji murmured, caressing the wet material between his fingers. He ran his index finger over the material, touching her core, which sent waves of orgasmic pleasure all over Haruna's body. She moaned. One hand flicked over her clit, which was making Haruna scream. She was now almost fully naked in the presence of her brother's best friend. She blushed, trying to cover herself up, but Gouenji pulled her hands back and gave her womanhood a nice, rough flick. She bit her lip from screaming.

"Don't hide yourself from me," Gouenji snarled. He didn't like that one bit. He kept flicking her clit with one hand and another hand groping her breasts one at a time, making them not feel left out. Haruna coudln't do anything but moan loudly and clutch on tightly to Gouenji's spiky, platinum blond hair. With one final flick, her removed the wet material altogther, tossing it with the pile of other rejected clothing. Haruna was now fully naked. Gouenji lowered himself further, his hands trailing down her curves, leaving goosebumps on the peach skin. Her womanhood was a beautiful pinkish flesh, sweet smelling and wet from her arousal. Gouenji sniffed like a dog. Heavenly. Better than those muffins she was making. With his tounge, he made circles on her clit and took his long index finger and began to pump in and out of her hole. Haruna's lip was bleeding from biting to much. She began to reciprocate, moaning and grinding herself on Gouenji's finger, which made her feel better.

"Ah! Gouenji-kun! Right there, yes! Ah!" Haruna moaned. She clenched her core as Gouenji started to put another finger. Her juices were flowing freely, Gouenji lapping them up, not letting even a single drop escape, running his other hand on her thighs, pinching her inner things teasingly.

"Ah, Gouenji-kun, I'm gonna, ah!" Haruna tried to say that she was to release soon. Gouenji immediately stopped and took his fingers out. Haruna almsot screamed at the withdrwal.

"Why-" she was about to say but Gouenji silence her with a firm kiss and unbuckled his own pants. His boxers stood in the way of his erection. He nudged Haruna to kneel down to his dick and please it, as he stood up. Haruna sat down, unsure. She had never done this before. but Gouenji would give her another punishment, so she felt aching bulge through the fabric. A satisfied groan from escaping from Gouenji made her confident. She began to gently press, and soon, removed the boxers. His erection stood proudly, a good nine inches. She began to pump, letting to the foreskin come in and out. Gouenji's hand gripped her hair furiously as she started to suck his testicles, pinching them once in a while. As his breathing grew labored, Haruna was sure he was going to release, but Gouenji pulled her back up. He set her on the kitchen counter, kissing her.

"This is where we will go serious," he whispered, his voice dark and husky. He parted Haruna's legs, where her virginity covered her, the last bit of innocence she had left. Her hole was dripping wet, she was still aroused. Gouenji himself wasn't cured after her handjob/blowjob. Slowly, he poked his hardness into her, let her get accoustmned to it breaking through her, and without further warning, started to insert more. Once he was completely satisfied, he started to thrust, at first soft, but the a little faster. He let his balls rest in between her clenching, soft thighs.

"Oh, ah, Gouenji-kun! Faster! Harder!" Haruna screamed. She bucked her hips and grinded. Her melodic moans sounded through the entire kitchen, Gouenji wouldn't be surprised if some of the utensils were broken. Finally, she released her long awaited orgasm, and he did the same, his body rocketing the load, finally able to relax. He withdrew himself.

"Oh, Gouenji-kun," Haruna murmured sleepily. "That was something."

"Mm. It sure was. Very sweet. I don't think even those muffins could beat your taste." Gouenji agreed, slipping boxers back on, he'd deal with the rest of his clothes later. Haruna lay tiredly on the kitchen counter, too worn out to get up.

"The muffins?" She asked weakly, but happy.

"Don't worry. All baked and _puffed up_." Gouenji reassured, giving each of her melon breasts a little kiss. Definitely sweeter than chocolate.

* * *

_Unknown to them, a pre-teen, tall for her age, was typing away furiously on her laptop. Her hair was black and braided and messy, loose strands falling in her way, munching away on skittles._

_"Ushishishi," she snickered. "That was something good, but skittles are better!" She slunk away quietly in the shadows, listening for footsteps._

_"And here he comes," Keerthana said, grinning like a maniac. "Oh, Gouenji, what have you done? Or wait, more like, what have I done? Hehe!" _

_The footsteps of Kidou Yuuto descended down the staircase. He was sure he could here some noises, he came to investigate._

_"I wonder if Haruna will be baking," he thought to himself as he neared the kitchen. The silence meant she wasn't, and the noises had stopped, so Kidou turned on his heel, walking away, his cape and goggles making him look like the phantom. Goodness knows what would of happened if he stepped foot into that kitchen, perhaps we'd have roast penguin for lunch tomorrow?_

_"Darn it," Keerthana cursed under her breath. "I'm just too nice. Wait till you see what's next, _Gouenji Shuuya_."_

* * *

**Author's Note: This is just a one-shot collection between Gouenji and different girls, which I will post when I have the inspiration and time to do so. Please do not bash out if you don't like Rated M. For those of you who do, could you please give some constructive feedback as this is my first time writing a scene with Lemons.**

**I wanted to post the next Chapter of Yuuka's Love, but I'm still working on it. Another important message: I will NOT be here from dates 20th-24th, so there will not be any updates on my stories. But don't worry, I will make up for it :). The boys I wanted to use were Gouenji , Fubuki and Fudou, but after much debate, I think Gouenji suited. But I may do one for the other two, but I'm not sure, but don't let your hopes down :). **

**P.S: Next up, Gouenji x Natsumi, but please review if you want some other girl (No OCs)**

**Please Review/Follow!**

**~Keerthana**


End file.
